rem tu amor maxime
by Vanilla-Apples-n-IslesP.T.S
Summary: AU Swanqueen endgame/ no matter how powerful all curses can be broken. Is Emma the key to break the curse... Possibly even fill the void in Regina's heart? Read to find out. Rated M for language/Violence and ofcourse smut... In later chapters.
1. Prologue:Enacting the curse

**A/N: AU for the reason of SwanQueen. May change a few other things, not sure yet.**

_**Enacting the curse**_

"Don't do this, this curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you - a void you will never be able to fill." Maleficent Cried out as she tried to convince the evil queen of the horror enacting the curse would entale.

"Whatever it takes."The evil queen replied hastily as she left the forbidden fortress, Leaving a cowering Maleficent trapped inside.

"The Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse, for your prison, all of our prisons, will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings."Rumpelstiltskin informs Snow and Prince Charming of their unavoidable fate.

"Tsk tsk. That thing, Growing inside your belly...The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin."Rumpel adds onto his rant about the miracle child growing inside of Snow.

Furious with her failed attempt of creating the curse to end all curses, Regina 'the evil queen' Seeks advice from the one person who she never wished to deal with again. Rumpelstiltskin Greeted Regina with playful banter as usual, The verbal battle went on for a few moments before Regina learned about the visit Rumpelstiltskin received by none other than her enemy and target, Snow White.

"What did you tell them?.."Regina snapped at the imprisoned Rumpelstiltskin.

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first."Rumpelstiltskin Spoke with his wicked tone laughing maniacally at the end of his statement.

"What will suffice?"The evil queen asked in pure desperation.

"The heart of the thing you love most."Rumpelstiltskin replied with an ear to ear grin.

"So anwser me this, How far are you willing to go?"He added while pressing his face between the bars of his prison.

"As far as it takes!"Regina snapped back.

"Then please don't waste everyone's _time _and just do it._You know what you love_._Now go kill it_."Rumpelstiltskin Spoke soft yet with a sharp tone.

"Who amongst us is tired of losing?" Regina asked a group of people and dark creatures around her.

"That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today we claim victory, and move to a new better realm. A place where we can finally win."She Spoke with confidenceRegina had come back from the Forbidden Fortress and had gathered a circle immediately around a bonfire. The dark creaturs watched as Regina threw in the ingredients for the curse."And we'll be happy?" The blind witch asked curiously."I guarantee it!" Regina replied."But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't, there are other ways." The evil queen said with a wicked smile beaming from her face. She raised her hands and the tree limbs started to move in on the evil beings. At that precise moment, they all took a knife, passed it around and cut a lock of their hair. Placing their locks of hair into the blazing fire aiding the evil queen in her plot for revenge."A wise decision. Now all that remains is the final ingredient."Regina spoke with a determination like never before.

"The heart of the thing I love most."She whispered as she tossed her father's heart into the flames with gentle force. A single tear trickeled down Regina's cheek before she felt it, The void was created as the curse spread across the land consuming everything in it's path.

_The curse was enacted..._

**A/N: This is the proglogue. Next up: Longer chapter... Twenty-eght years later... I hope for this to turn into a long chapter fic. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter one: Time's frozen here

_**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own... Just a tweaked version of the show.**_

_**Twenty-eght Years Later**_

Emma Swan worked as a bailbonds person, Her Twenty-eghth birthday started out as a normal night to catch a runner. She got her guy as usual, using her skills she picked up over the years. Later that evening Emma returned home to enjoy a little birthday cupcake she had purchased earlier that day. Taking out a box of candles She placed one single blue star into the center of the chocolate swirl cupcake. Lighting the candle with a match, Staring intently into the flame. Emma closed her eyes and made a single desperate wish...

As the flame was extinguished by Emma's breath, A knocking on her apartment door became apparent."Hold on a second."She yelled from the kitchen as the knocking persisted. She opened the door swiftly looking around and not seeing a soul until that is she looked down. "Hello, I'm Henry your son..."The little boy spoke softly. "Hold up kid, I don't have a son."Emma spoke cautiously as the boy entered her home. "Ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption?"Henry asked sweetly."I need a minute."Emma called out as she rushed into her bathroom to gather her emotions. She sat there on the toiletseat for what seemed like hours. 'How could this happen? It was a closed adoption. Why now? I need to get this kid home.' Thoughts running through her mind like hamster's on wheels. Emma finally exited the bathroom with a calm physical appearance. "Alright kid, Where are you from?"Emma asked with a semi cold tone. "Storybrooke Maine, I want you to come home with me."Henry looked up at his birthmother with his deep brown eyes. "Your going on a bus kid."Emma replied shortly. "Then I'll call the cops and say you kidnapped me."Henry retorted. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother..."Emma thought aloud as she looked over at the boy. "Your bluffing! Kid I have this thing let's call it a super power, I can tell when anyone is lieing and you kid are."Emma smirked. "Fine, Just come home with me please."Henry pleaded with Emma. "Fine, I'll take you to Storybrooke Maine..."Emma laughed as she said the name of the town. 'Storybrooke who the hell names a town storybrooke' She thought as they went to the car...

Welcome to Storybrooke, Emma read the sign before pressing the gas petal further down to the floor. Eager to get the boy sitting in her passenger seat back where he belongs. Just as her speed regulated Emma looked over at the boy, seeing him clutch a book of fairytales. "Hey kid, What's that?"She asked. He looked up at her with a frown. "I have a name you know, It's Henry and I'm not sure your ready."Henry replied. "Ready? For a book of fairytales..."Emma chuckled. "It's not just a book of fairytales, Everything in this book actually happened."He spoke with certainty in his tone. "Yeah, Right..."Emma laughed once more before parking the car infront of a resteraunt named Granny's. "So ki- Henry... How about an address?"Emma asked sweetly. "fortyfourth not telling you street."Henry replied. Which only upset Emma in her own emotional state. " Look it's been a long night and it's... Eight fifteen?"Emma stared at the clocktower in the center of town. "That clock hasn't moved my whole life, Time's frozen here... The evil queen did it with her curse, She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here."Henry explained. "An evil queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"Emma questioned him. "Yeah and now there trapped."He replied with a straight face. "Frozen in time, Stuck in Storybrooke Maine. That's what your going with?"Emma smirked. "It's true!"Henry exclaimed with desperation in his voice. "Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"She asked. "They can't if they try... Bad things happen."Henry spoke softly. Their conversation was cut short by a man with a dalmation dog walking over to them."Henry, What are you doing here? Who's that?"The man asked. "She's my mom Archie."Henry replied with a grin on his face. "So this is why you missed your session?"Archie asked with kind eyes. "Yes, I went and found my mom."Henry smiled brightly. "Hey Archie, You know where he lives?"Emma smiled taking her opportunity. "Yeah, Right up on Mistlend street, The mayor's house is the biggest on the block. Can't miss it."Archie smiled as he walked away from the two of them. "Wait a damn minute, Your the mayors kid?"Emma asked with pure shock in her voice. "Maybe..."Henry replied cautiously. "He didn't seemed cursed to me."Emma stated as she got into her car." "He's the one who needs help, Because he doesn't know.."Henry explained as he entered the car after her. "He doesn't know he's a fairytale character."Emma replied half heartedly. "None of them do, They don't remember who they are."He explained further. "Conveinent alright I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"Emma asked with a smile. "Jiminey Cricket!"Henry retorted as if it should have been obvious. "Right, The umbrella and let me guess he's your shrink to?"Emma said disbelievingly. "Well yes but I'm not crazy!"Henry snapped. "Hmm, Did your nose just grow a bit?"Emma giggled as she joked with the boy. "I'm not pinnochio!"He smirked as he folded his arms across his chest as they drove off. "Of course your not... Cause that of all things would be rediculous."Emma laughed.

Walking up the walkway to Henry's home he started to sniffle as if he were about to cry. "Please don't make me go back there..."Henry pleaded. "I have to, I'm sure your parents are going crazy looking for you."Emma replied without haste. "I don't have parents... I have a mom and she's evil."Henry retorted. "Evil, Kid don't you think that's a little extream"Emma spoke with concern. "She is.. She doesn't love me, She only pretends to."Henry spoke as a tear slid down his cheek. Emma leaned down and removed the tear with her finger. "Kid, I'm sure it isn't..."Emma was cut off by a woman opening the front door quickly as she ran out to meet Henry. "Henry... Henry... Oh Henry!"The woman called out as she ran up to hug her son. "Henry, Where have you been? Are you alright... Who is this?"The woman asked in a worried tone. Henry broke away from the hug and shouted "I found my real mom!" As he ran into the house an up the stairs to his bedroom.

"You.. Your Henry's birthmother?"The woman asked with a puzzled look on her face. Emma stood motionless and stared deeply into the woman's eyes, Speechless Emma just kept standing in the same spot looking at the woman infront of her. "How about you come inside for a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted."The woman asked with a vicious smile. "Have anything with a kick?"Emma replied while following the woman inside, She couldn't help but stare at the woman's beautiful legs as they strutted inside the home. "By the way, I'm Regina.."The woman spoke sweetly now they were inside. "I'm... Emma."Emma replied barely able to form words. 'Why is she having this effect on me.' Emma thought. "Do you have a lastname miss Emma?"Regina smiled. "Swan, Emma Swan."Emma said as she found her will to speak. "Alright miss Swan, Heres the deal. When I adopted Henry he was three weeks old, I was told it was a closed adoption and the birthmother well you did not want contact. Has that changed?"Regina spoke with a certain edge to her voice. "Well, Regina... It sort of has I mean he came all the way to Boston to find me, I kinda want to stay and make sure he's okay. I mean I just met his shrink for gods sakes."Emma replied feeling the alcohol Regina had handed her previously start to effect her. "Well then, I guess you have made up your mind."Regina snapped feeling an urge to attack Emma, Yet the urge to take her on the couch aswell. "I guess I have, I'll be going now. Have to find a place to stay."Emma put her glass down and went to leave.. "Thank you for the drink."She added before opening the front door. "Miss Swan, I think it might be in everyone's best intrest if you just go home."Regina replied right before Emma exited her home.

Emma got inside her car, She quickly drove around Storybrooke until she found Granny's Inn. "That's conveinent."She said aloud to herself as she parked the car, almost crashing into the sign out front. Emma stumbled up the walkway to the Inn , She tripped and nearly busted her head on the concrete before the door opened and a young girl came out. She had a red streak through her long dark hair, Helping Emma up and into the Inn The girl spoke. "I'm Ruby, Are you here to rent a room? We never get guests.."The girl smiled. "Yea, I'll be staying for a week. I'm fine by the way, You can let go of me now."Emma giggled. Ruby did as she was asked , She set Emma up in a room with a view of the center of town. "Here you go."Ruby smiled as she handed Emma the key to her room and closed the door. Leaving Emma to sleep off her drunken state.

That night when all of storybrooke was sleeping, Something miraculous happened... The hands of the clocktower moved with every second, minute and hour that passed by. Time unfroze and everything was about to change.

_**A/N: Alright so I know this is a short chapter, But hey give me a break lol I'm not used to writing novels.. Just short stories. Okay really short stories.. I promise they will get longer and SwanQueen scenes to come.R&R.**_


	3. Chapter two: nigerrimus Erised

_**A/N: This chapter is just for fun and establishing the basis for SWANQUEEN. Just a Dream sequence, Sorry it's so short.**_

_**Dark Desires**_

Emma laid in bed, Tossing and turning as she delved into a subconscious dark desire.

_The door to Emma's rented room opened with a click of the lock, Regina stood in the doorway wearing a long beige coat covering her body's form. Regina took three steps inside the room staring intensley into Emma's eyes. She locked the door behind her as she shut it sat motionless on her bed looking at Regina with confused yet lustfilled eyes."what are you doing here?"Emma questioned. "I'm here because you want me here, Why else would I be here?"Regina replied as she closed in on Emma. "I do."Emma spoke softly before she jumped up off the bed, Attacking Regina's lips with her own. Emma faught Regina for dominancy, Regina putting up a fight threw Emma on the bed. Ripping her shirt off Regina began to undress Emma with force. Removing Regina's coat and unzipping her dress, Emma peppered kisses over Regina's exposed flesh. "Miss Swan!"Regina moaned as Emma bit down and sucked hard on her pulse point. "Miss Swan.. Really?"Emma giggled as she pinned Regina on the bed. Now having Regina where she wanted her, Emma began to let her hands roam over the woman's body. Kneading her breasts, Scraping her nails down Regina's abdomen as she made her way to Regina's core. "What shall I call Y- you then?"Regina panted. "How about my name?"Emma smirked. Emma slipped two finger's into Regina's soaking entrance, Creating a rhythm as she moved them in and out with gentle force. "Emma! Oh."Regina let out a scream of pleasure. Regina gathered herself for a moment, Long enough to insert her finger's inside of Emma. "Oh..."Emma moaned at the feeling of Regina's finger's. Regina matched Emma's rhythm, Emma Speeding up their pace. It wasn't long before both women were calling out eachother's names in ecstasy."Regina... I'm.."Emma said breathlessly as she came hard onto Regina's finger's. "Oh, fuck. Emma!"Regina moaned as she melted right along with Emma. Both women collapsed onto the bed panting as they tried to collect themselve's from their euphoric state of mind. Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes, Trying to comprehend the feeling rising inside of her and the event that just ended."I think I could fall inlove with you."Emma whispered. Regina looked shocked but quickly replied. "I think I could fall inlove with you too."_ At that precise moment in Emma's dream state, She awoke to the sound of her own voice moaning Regina's name. Emma opened her eyes and quickly surveyed the room, searching for any sign of Henry's adoptive mother. Putting her finger's to her lips, Emma reminicsed the feeling of Regina's lips on hers. Just then someone began to knock forcefully on Emma's door... "Hold on..."Emma yelled in the direction of the door, Secretly wishing for her darkest desire to come true.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little smutty dream, Cliffhanger I know... But gotta keep you guys hooked somehow. R&R [ Fanfic is cutting out some of my words... idk why? but i shall figure it out and update this dream scene soon. Until then i hope you enjoy it.]**_


End file.
